


Sheikah Chat Client

by epitomizedTyrant



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Probably incorrect uses of emojis, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epitomizedTyrant/pseuds/epitomizedTyrant
Summary: Zelda overuses the shrine of resurrection, nothing is really fixed, but hey at least the champions are alive again. Obviously the next most important thing is to set up a discord server using ancient magic and technology.





	1. Chapter 1

Revali: So, let me get this straight

 

Revali: You found a cache of Sheikah slates

 

Revali: Used them to overclock the resurrection shrine

 

Revali: Hauled our remains to it and brought the four of us back to life

 

Revali: Then gave us all Sheikah slates to communicate with

 

Revali: That covers it right?

 

Zelda: Pretty much! It was way easier than expected. Too bad it burnt out the shrine though. 

 

Revali: What an amazing idea! You are incredible princess!

 

Zelda: Most of it was link's idea actually…

 

Link: ^̮^

 

Revali: This is stupid.

 

Link:  ಠ╭╮ಠ

 

Mipha: I think it’s a wonderful idea.

 

Link: ^̮^

 

Mipha: You are quite welcome

 

Mipha: :)

 

Revali: He didnt say anything

 

Revali: Thats a face

 

Urbosa: Don’t be a dick Revali

 

Revali: WHY ARENT YOU ON MY SIDE WITH THIS

 

Revali: YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE RATIONAL ONE

 

Urbosa: Yeah I am. 

 

Zelda: Anyway…

 

Zelda: I think I’ll give you all some extra slates to hand out to whoever you see fit.

 

Zelda: Yours seem to be a different model from the two that link and i use. They don’t have any ability to distill runes other than basic maps and access to the Sheikah transport system.

 

Zelda: By the way if you type in /whisper [ _name_ ] you can talk privately to that person. Please be discreet.

 

Urbosa:/whisper[link] 

 

Urbosa: >>Hey link<<

 

Urbosa: >>Where you guys at? I wanna surprise zelda.<<

 

Link:/whisper[urbosa]

 

Link: >> (/) (°,,°) (/) <<

 

Link: >>٩◔̯◔۶ <<

 

Link: >> ☼.☼ <<

 

Urbosa: >> Why are you guys at the trading post in the Gerudo Desert?<<

  
Urbosa: >>Nevermind, ill see you soon.<<


	2. Chapter 2

>>Link has joined channel

Link: ~(˘▾˘~)

Link: \ (•◡•) /

>>Mipha has joined channel

>>Zelda has joined channel

>>Urbosa has joined channel

 

Mipha: LINK

Mipha: NEVER DO THAT AGAIN

Zelda: Why. Just. Why.

Urbosa: I dont know whether to be impressed or worried about your mental health.

Link: (◕‿◕✿)

Urbosa: Just because you are constantly saved by Miphas grace does not make you immortal.

>>Revali has joined channel

Revali: I missed a PICNIC

Revali: WHAT ON EARTH COULD HAPPEN AT A PICNIC?

Link: ◔ ⌣ ◔

Mipha: You do realize that pain still happens when i heal you right

Link: ◔ ⌣ ◔

Mipha: …

Zelda: Why did you even try to ride the bear?

Revali: Wait what

Link: ٩◔̯◔۶

Zelda: MIPHA DID NOT DARE YOU

Zelda: SHE SAID IT WAS CUTE

Revali: Okay so she dared him to catch a bear

Mipha: Why do you say things Revali

Link: (°ロ°)☝

Mipha: Oh my god

Urbosa: Really. The bear riding is what you are worried about?

Urbosa: Not the part where he leaped off it.

Urbosa: and rode his shield down an almost completely vertical cliffside.

Urbosa: and then tried to use sheikah bombs to increase speed on flat ground.

Link: \ (•◡•) /

Mipha: You almost died!

Mipha: Again!

Revali: This is why i dont do things with you people.

Revali: We Rito have some sense of decorum at least.

>>Daruk has joined channel

Daruk: That was AWESOME!

Zelda: DONT ENCOURAGE HIM!

Mipha: DONT ENCOURAGE HIM!

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know if anyone else thinks this is funny but i do so.... here it is i geuss.
> 
> If anyone has thoughts on future occurrence i should maybe do feel free to comment them.
> 
> Inspired by: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7324573/chapters/16637323
> 
> I will probably edit this and add more at some point.


End file.
